Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: A Tale Of Two Worlds
by LionsPride28
Summary: 6 Friends are chosen by Arceus in order to save the world. But when both worlds are threatened, they must work together, and survive one another, to help both their, and the Pokémon world. Changed to T for minor cursing. Also bad summary, Everyone are bad at summarizing, aren't they?
1. Chapter 1

_Welcome, I've been wanting to start this but I didn't know how. But I've figured out a nice way to start this fanfic, so.. Here We Go!_

Summary: 6 Friends are chosen in order to attempt to save the world. With friends and foe alike, can they defeat anyone who crosses their path, and can they survive one another?

* * *

Logan awoke, but as per normal, he felt like staying asleep. He immediately surveyed his surrounding, noticing that he wasn't in his bed, looking at sports highlights, but on a cold floor. "Hello" He heard a booming voice. "oww." He whined, after regaining his hearing he asked: "Two things, 1: Why am I here? and 2: Why couldn't you interrupt me elsewhere?" "This was the easiest time, and You've been summoned by Arceus to save the world, but not just you, 5 of your friends will tag along." The voice answered. "May I ask whom?" Logan replied. "Your long-time best friend." He heard this as Matt, his best friend since early Grade School. "The female friend your closest to." He mumbled to himself, but he figured Hannah. "That girl's best friend." That was immediately Mackenzie. "That annoying Islanders fan.' He chuckled at that comment of Nick, "and finally his best female friend that have a slight rivalry." Claire, so the six of us have a major importance in the world, will there be others, or just wild Pokémon that inevitably hate us? He pondered to himself.

"Do you have any idea who my friends will be as Pokémon?" Logan asked. "Arceus only called upon me to tell you what you will be, seeing as you are the "Captain" of the group. You are an Eevee, someone told me that being your favorite Pokémon." The voice responded. "Indeed, but since I am the "Captain", do I get any sort of special ability, or item of clothing, or anything like that?" He asked. "Indeed you do, you have the ability to switch between all 8 Eeveelutions at will." That, Logan got excited for. "Now, I will send you back, but here, you'll need these." The Voice tossed him 6 separate wristwatches, which Logan noted as a fusion of a Pokegear, Nav, Watch, and Xtransceiver. "Those are how you get your forms. It allows communication between one another, and other features that I won't bore you with by giving a paragraph long speech." "Cut out the breakage of the 4th wall." Logan said. "What 4th wall, I never did anything of the kind." Logan chuckled. "Anyway, enjoy your adventures." The Voice whisked Logan away, sending him back to where he was supposed to be, in his room.

Logan, properly, rearranged himself, he tucked the wristwatches away in his bookbag, he has to pass these out at some point throughout the day, and I sincerely doubted they could all meet up at some point after school. So he'd figure something out. The bus ride to school was it's regular scheduled programming, he decided to bring it up to Nick later. The moment he had a chance, which happened to immediately when he got to school, he told Matt of what happened. "So, basically, me, you, Nick, and three others are being turned into Pokémon?" Matt asked. "Per se, that's the point of the wristwatch. We can switch between human and Pokémon at will." Logan replied. "So, the Mystery Dungeon series, but instead of strictly Pokémon, we can be both human and Pokémon." "That's basically what I said." Logan whined. "On the flip side, I'm very curious about who I am." Matt pondered out loud. "I presume there will be type diversification within the six of us." Matt said. "If you count type diversification as being 9 different Pokémon." Logan said. "So your Eevee, then." Matt asked. "Of course." Logan replied. He goes to speak, but the bell cuts him off.

Logan was incredibly bored after getting out of school, but he was greeted to a nice surprise when he got home. "This, is gonna be fun." He mumbled, a wild Houndour attacked him, making his assumption from earlier correct. "Well, I have a reason to use this, let's go!" Logan yelled with joy, and he immediately transformed into Eevee. "This must also tell me what attacks I have." He told himself. As he thought, he has the typical beginners moveset, Tackle, Sand-Attack, and Tail Whip. "Just like the games, begin the Tackle fest!" He yelled, and defeated Houndour with little effort. "That was easy." he said to himself. He heard a voice from behind. "That was only a simple test, I'll test you all together later." He told Logan. "Where?" he asked back. "You'll have to figure that out yourself." He replied, and quickly left. Now was a proper time to test out the messenger system. He selected the "Messenger" button on the wristwatch, and selected the "Message All" option. "I hope you guys like a challenge, or lack there of, because some.. thing just told me we are all being tested. Meet up around the pond." He sent the message, and received variating replies of "OK."

Logan made it their first, followed by Matt, and then everyone else came along. "So what's this threat you told us about? Nick asked Logan. "THIS!" The voice yelled, and sent a group of Deino's down from the sky. "Ready guys?" Logan asked, to a unanimous yes. "Then, let's GO!" Logan shouted, and everyone transformed at once, Matt into Chimchar, Nick into Larvitar, Claire into Elekid, Hannah into Chikorita, and Mackenzie into Mudkip. "So we are back into this mess again aren't we." Mackenzie asked. "Yep, but it seems a lot more serious this time around." The Deino's started to charge, and it was 6 on 6. "Let out your STAB Moves!" Logan yelled. "STAB?" "Same-Type-Attack Bonus. Water Type = Water Move, etc." Logan explained. They hit them with their best shot, and their best shot stopped them dead in their tracks. "Really? That's all you can throw at us?" Logan yelled in mockery. "You'll need more then that to take us down." Matt and Nick yelled with him. With that, everyone finished off the Deino's with their STAB moves.

Taking a breath. Everyone exclaimed together. "And may the odds be ever in your favor." Logan received a voice message. "Don't get too cocky just yet, there's more challenges for you down the road, but you'll converge together at one spot, and I guarantee you it won't be here." It said. "Wait, what does that mean." Claire pondered. "It means this threat is much bigger then we all think is." "Should we be worried?" Hannah asked curiously. "Probably not, but we need to keep our heads together. We can't fall apart from within." "Do you think we will be staying here." Mackenzie asked. "At this point, I doubt it. But one thing's for certain. I hope you all like adventure."


	2. Chapter 2

_Back again with Chapter 2! _

* * *

The group had spent a few weeks honing their skills, and just learning to be a Pokémon. While just walking around, they stayed in their base forms if needed, but only Logan had the option of evolution in the beginning, which he never used. Logan received a message after a while from the Voice. "So, how you guys progressing in terms of getting used to be Pokémon." He asked everyone in a group to leave a message, which they do, and it was happy. Claire was the first to talk when the group met a few days later. "So, I feel the inactivity means something bad is gonna happen." She stated. "What, like you failing something." Nick arrogantly chimed in. Claire & Logan combine to shoot him a death stare, as well as dead silence from the others. "Fine, I'll keep quiet." he replies. "What do you mean, like something massive coming for us?" Hannah asked. "Yep." Claire replied, unaware of what looms between them.

Darkrai. The Pitch-Black Pokémon, who was preparing something for the group, who had overlooked their every move for 3 weeks. "So, what do you have planned, sir?" a servant of Darkrai, Gengar, chimed in. "We're gonna force them into our world." Darkrai replied. "But how?" Gengar's curiosity sparked. "Oh, I'll find a way. Humans have some sort of weakness inside them, sleep." Darkrai responded. "What do sleep and humans have in common?" A fellow minion, Banette, asked. "Every living being has to be able to sleep. Us Pokémon sleep, those humans sleep, animals sleep, need I go on?" Darkrai explains. "Now, back to the task at hand, how can I get this to work how I want it to." Darkrai asked himself. "Can we hear your plan yet?" Banette and Gengar ask. "When it's finished." Darkrai tells them.

"Guys, STOP!" Hannah yells, Logan and Nick were arguing over who the true captain should be. "If the figure, voice, whatever he's called, appointed Logan as the captain, then Logan is the captain, got it?" Hannah snapped at Nick. Logan reacts in surprise, he had never seen Hannah even get the slightest bit annoyed like she was now, but he does agree that listening to Nick bicker for what could be hours is annoying. "I feel your pain for having to put up with him." Hannah bluntly states, having calmed down a bit, to the sound of unanimous agreement from the others. "I stand by that." Claire says, which earns her a look from Nick which she immediately shuns off. "Am I the one that has to be constantly picked on?" Nick asks. "If you weren't so annoying, maybe you wouldn't be." Matt and Mac say together. "Nick, if Claire's says there is a force coming for us, then agree with her, don't absent-mindedly ignore it and say something that gets on everyone's nerves, and gets everyone to hate you more and more." Logan rants. (_I won't normally AN at all, but Nick, whenever and if you ever read this, I'm not consistently bashing you for a reason, your my friend, but don't turn out like so many others.)_

The group had decided to stop and rest, but Nick was still lingering behind. "I'll go talk to him." Claire told Logan. "Alright." He said. "What do you think we should expect?" Mac asked. "The unexpected." Matt responded, Mac's expression showing minimal understanding, in which Claire returned, and immediately went to talk with Logan. "Any luck?" Logan asked? "Nope. He seems annoyed, and apparently wants to go alone from what I could make of his mumbling." Claire replied. "Not even to work with the two of us?" "I don't seem like it." Claire said. "Oh boy, this is gonna get tricky. If he can't live with it, then I don't know what we're gonna do." Logan wanted to shout. "He knows what you've been through, don't he?" Hannah overheard and asked. "Yeah, it few people who actually don't. Regardless, we need to "fix" Nick, and whatever problem he's going through." Logan said.

Darkrai was still waiting for the picture-perfect moment to put his plan in motion. He and his minions, Gengar, Banette, and now Dusknoir, were overlooking the group. "What about that kid with the glasses?" Banette asked in a chippy voice. "Do you think we could be able to convert him to our side?" Banette continued. "It could work, from what we've seen he wants to ditch his friends anyway." Dusknoir replied. "I've also heard from something that these six apparently get separate Pokémon that they can switch between at will. If he turns, that might be a way to somehow activate his additional form." Dusknoir added. "Yess, Dusknoir, that's a good idea, and maybe we can turn Claire as well." "How?" Gengar asked. "Easy, Nick works well with her, and those two could easily destroy the group from the inside." Darkrai replied. "As for Logan and being able to switch at will?" "Dusknoir asked. "That I didn't think about, but it all depends."

Everyone had gotten really tired, save for Logan, and all happened to doze off. So in the boredom he laid down on a tree and broke out his phone. He was always attempting to beat his best times on the games, some which are really good. "It's no use!" A voice chimed. "Shut up Silver." He forgot he installed a little voice chip inside his wristwatch for anytime someone was hit with a move that had no effectively, but maybe it's pops out at complete random. "I still got to tinker around with you don't I." He mumbled to himself, clearly not recognizing how loud his voice was, because Hannah and Claire started to stir, the latter staying put, whereas Hannah got up. "What are you talking about?" She asked while stretching. "Meh, nothing." He said. "Daaw." He playfully said and Hannah chuckled at what happened. "Yet no one will know that happened." Hannah said. "I don't think so, If what Claire said earlier is true." They chuckled together, stirring the others. "Oops." Logan said. "What, did we all sleep." Nick asked. "I didn't. I don't sleep." Logan said. "Lies-." "That isn't the point." They proceeded to have a small laugh. "Anyhow, do we set off?" Logan asked? "NO!" A very loud voice came from the sky. "huh?" Everyone exclaimed in unison. "Meet me, your GREATEST NIGHTMARE!" He yelled. A vortex appeared out of absolute nowhere, and started sucking everything in the clearing into it, including the group, and there's was nothing they could do other then hold on to themselves and listen to Darkrai's loud evil laugh in the background...


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3! Finally a longer chapter. NOTE: This chapter takes place at the exact same time, seeing as the characters are split up. So when Hannah could be resting at a tree, Matt could be running away from a wild Gyarados._

* * *

The group ended up being separated inside the vortex, and whisked off seperatly, Logan touched down in a clearing near a lake, whereas Hannah, who was separated with him, faceplanted into the ground, he tried his darndest not to laugh, but he emitted a little chuckle. "Not funny." Hannah said after dusting herself off. "Sorry, I can't help myself." He said. "Soo, where are we?" Hannah asked. "Well, if Darkrai whisked us off somewhere, it's most likely the Pokémon world." Logan said, and sure enough, he hears the cries of Pokémon in the lake and nearby forest. They took a little stroll in the forest, looking at all the Pokémon, listening to the sounds. "Ooh, Petilli!" Hannah exclaimed. "I see you've taking a liking, I've never really used Lilligant, but from what I've heard she isn't that bad." Logan said. After a little walk farther, a Banette appeared out of nowhere. "Who the hell are you?"" Logan asked. "I'm Banette, born to serve our only master, Darkrai." He responded. "Surprised?" Hannah asked Logan, who had the closest thing to the most non-existent expression ever. "Daaw, what a cou-" "SHUT UP!" Logan yelled, nearly destroying Hannah's eardrum. "Oww" Hannah moaned in slight pain. Still ringing afterwards. Hannah asked: So what are you here to do?" Logan facepalmed. "He's here to annoy me, and that's why I nearly blew out your eardrum, sorry for that, btw." Logan told her. "Aw-" "AND YOU." Logan says in a loud, but calm voice. "Can go burn." "Why? I only came to ask you a question." "What?" Logan asked, clearly irritated. "Would you care to turn on your "girlfriend" and join us?" He emitted probably the longest and loudest laugh in existence, and Hannah couldn't keep a smile off her face. After a good two minutes, he said "No." "Also, remember what I said about you can go burn. Well now you can!" He happily shouted, and transformed into Eevee, and then immediately evolved into Flareon. "Cool, you already have an evolution." Hannah said."Correction, all of em." He said. "How?" Well, Flareon/Jolteon/Vaporeon are stone-based Evolutions. Espeon and Umbreon are happiness based. Leafeon and Glaceon require stones, but I guess they did away with it and made it weather-based? I dunno, and Sylveon is also technically happiness-based." Logan explained. "You could have just told me that your the captain and you get them all from the start, whereas we have to earn ours. "But that defeats the purpose of explaining." "Why do all couples bicker so much?" Banette butted in. "Shut IT!" Logan yelled and released an Ember, to which Banette avoided with ease. "Go my minions!" Banette yells and sends a group of Shuppet. "I'm not gonna leave you alone with those Shuppet, you know." Hannah says, and immediately switches over to Chikorita. and subsequently releasing multiple Razor Leaf attack. All was well, until Logan was knocked off his feet by a Shadow Sneak.. "Craap." Logan switched to human form and dragged himself over to a nearby tree. "I'll shake him, hold on!" Hannah yelled, and felt a subtle glowing white light around him. "huh?" Hannah reacted in surprise. "Hannah, your evolving!" Logan shouted under pain. When the light went away. Hannah was now a Bayleef. "Oh yeah. Also, new moves?" Hannah asked. "Probably." "Alright!" She yelled, but when he went for Razor Leaf, the leaves took a purple-ish glow and became Magical Leaf. After the threat passed. Hannah rushed over to Logan. "You alright?" She asked. "Yeah, nothing I won't be able to shake off." He responded. He got up and walked around, his knee just slightly cut. "Anyway. Why do you think Banette even tried to turn you, even if he's working for Darkrai?" Hannah asked. "Because of what I can do. If Banette wants to try and turn me, he will try to turn others, specifically Nick, as for what I can do. I want it to be a surprise to everyone except you, me and those people." He points up into the sky. "Who are they?" "The stars, whom watch over us and hear everything we say. Anyway, I can switch between my Eevee forms at free will, so if their was a situation where I was Jolteon, and I needed, say, Glaceon, I could jump into Glaceon, same with the others." Logan explains. "That's... pretty neat. Why can't me and the others do that?" Hannah asked. "Don't know, but if I can do it, there's a way you can do too." Logan explains. "Now, I wonder what the others are doing and has something like that happened to them too..."

Matt and Mac fall dangerously close to a lake near the edge of the forest. After taking a minute to get their surroundings, Mac pipes up. "Why are we the odd two out all the time?" "Well, perks of potential relationships, or just friendships... Boy, he's gonna have a fun time with us." "What do you mean?" "Nothing, it's only something you'd pick up hanging around Logan for a long time." Matt said. "Whatever you say..." Mac's voice trailed off, becoming lost in her thoughts. "Something wrong?" "From what I've picked up, your not an overly sympathetic person, but..." her voiced trailed off again. "I guess I'm just worried about Hannah, but knowing her, she'll make it through." Mac admitted. She registered her feelings by surrounding the area. "I am kinda worried about Logan too, but he'll know what to do, Nick on the other hand..." His voice also starts to trail off, the two are lost within their own thoughts that they don't see Gengar drop in behind them. "I hate to break up an already somewhat awkward moment, but I'm Gengar, the great of Darkrai's forces of darkness." He chimes in. They barely notice him. "Hello?" He said in a suspiciously loud voice, which breaks Matt. "Who are you, when did you get here, why are you here, and go away." Matt mixed his emotions into his words. "I told you I'm Gengar! What are you, deaf? I also got here, like 5 minutes ago, I'm here to do something, and no." He answered. "So, what are you here to do." Mac says. "I'm here, although I doubt either of you want to, seeing as you "care" for your friends too much, to ask you if you would like to turn on your friends and join the allegiance of darkness." "No" They both clearly state. "See, I was right, now I question why Darkrai even sent me out for you two anyway." "Go complain to him about it." Mac tells him. "Ok, I don't know why I'm taking advice from the heroes, but I will, I have a surprise for you too." He tells them, and summons a group of Gastly for them to combat. "Adios!" Gengar yells. "Gee, what a surprise." Matt says. "Shall we use our powers of Water and Fire to take these guys out?" Mac asks Matt. "Indeed we shall." He replies, and a white light appears out of nowhere and envelops Matt after switching to Chimchar and Mac to Mudkip. "Is that... Evolution?" Mac asks, confirmed by the fact he is now Monferno. "Sweet!" Matt yells. Unleashing a Flame Wheel to take out a small group, and Mac's Water Pulse removes the rest. "Maybe being the odd ones out has their perks." Mac tells Matt. "It does, now let's find the others..."

Nick and Claire are dropped down into a edge of a jungle, as far as the eye can see behind them was a vast desert. After dusting themselves off, Nick immediately took a break near a tree. "Really?" Claire muttered. "Can you not bother me for a bit." Nick said. "Your still beat up about that?" "You were part of it too!" Nick complained. "Again, it's your own fault, now, was I right, or was I right?" Claire asked, feeling superior. "Fine, you were right." Nick admitted. "And will you NOT argue with Logan, or Hannah, or me at any point during this, and will you trust us?" "OK, fine, I will." Nick said. "Good, now get up." Claire commanded. "But my leg-" "NO COMPLAINING!" Claire yells. Claire then feels something coming near her, like a ghost, and immediate transforms into Elekid. "What's wrong?" Nick asks. "I... sense something." Claire responds. "What?" "Mee!" They heard a voice. A ghost flew above Nick. "I am Dusknoir, the smart guy of Darkrai's rogue leaders." "Rogue? I thought you were working with him?" Nick asks. "He still is, dummy. Rogue means working on your own, but he's working on his own under Darkrai's commands." Claire says. "What the girl said. Here I thought my intel on you said you were smart." Dusknoir replied. "And you think your smarter then Logan, that explains why he's the captain." The ground around Nick, inside him, was burning up from all the fired shots at him. You people aren't very nice." Nick complained with a wink to Claire, and transformed to Larvitar. "Ready?" He asks her. "Course I am." "Why do you think I'm your enemy?" Dusknoir asked Nick. "To prove my smartness. A) Your a ghost type, ghosts are commonly bad. B) You've already admitted your apart of Darkrai's forces." Nick says. "Congratulations... But it don't count, because I told you that." Dusknoir replies, and Claire smiles. "Are YOU my enemy?" Nick asks Claire, who backs away. "Now why the hell would I be your enemy?" Claire responds in an equally irritated voice. "You said earlier you could sense something, so if's that's the case..." "DON'T BACKSTAB ME!" Claire yells, maybe I can do that, maybe You can do it too? How the heck am I suppose to know?" Claire was really getting annoyed now. "Just the moment I need. DUSKELL!" They hear Dusknoir yell. "I don't trust you, but I'm working with you anyway." Claire tells Nick. "Rethink your thoughts." She tells him with sincerity, but Nick doesn't reply back, she mutters a curse under her breath. Nick seemed to be doing alright on his own. "I guess it becomes my job to protect him, wimp." She tells herself with a smile, but a glow wraps around her. "Hold on... Am I evolving?" Claire asks, but Nick ain't paying attention. When it went away, she was an Electabuzz. "I guess I did, see if Nick will trust me now.' She says, and unleashes a Thunderbolt near a crowd of Duskull, instantly knocking out those 5. Nick was doing well on his own, releasing multiple Dark Pulses to rid himself of his foes. After they were all eliminated, Nick and Claire both returned to human form, but she sensed the return of someone, and sure enough, Dusknoir returned. "Did you enjoy my little test?" Dusknoir asked, but neither replied. "I'm saddened, now, would one, or both, of you care to join us over your wimpy friends?" He asks. "I'm not falling for it. Nick, don't DARE fall either." Claire says. "Daaw, you care for him." "Well why wouldn't I? I care for all of my friends, heck I'd care for you if you were one of my friend's back home." Claire says, which actually needs Dusknoir to take a minute. "Have you never cared for before in your life?" She asks. "Not really, actually. But I don't NEED caring!" He yells, and a portal sits specifically behind Nick. "Make your decision, join us, or stay with her." He says, earning him a death stare. "Nick." "I... can't trust you." Nick says, and falls into the hole. Once Dusknoir whisks away with him, Claire makes her way into a clearing, but she can't control herself, and starts to cry. "Screw you, and your broken promises, Nick." She cries in between sobbing, but someone overhears her, but she keeps uncontrollably crying, and she can't help herself...


End file.
